Overlord, R.F.U, and Forged Feats
Augmentation: Extra Arm You had an extra arm graphed to your body. Prerequisite: Overlord, R.F.U, or Forged. Base attack +5 You gain an additional arm which allows you to hold a third weapon, a shield, or other item. You may make an additional attack when you make a full round action with a weapon held in your additional hand. Augmentation: Extra Arm, Greater You have had yet another arm attached to your body. Prerequisite: Overlord, R.F.U, or Forged. Augmentation: Extra Arm, Base attack +10. You gain an additional arm which allows you to hold an additional weapon, a shield, or other item. You may make an additional attack when you make a full round action with a weapon held in your additional hand. Augmentation: Legs You have had your legs enhanced, making you faster, better, stronger. Prerequisite: Overlord, R.F.U, or Forged. Your base speed is increased by 10 feet. You get a +2 to all skill checks when your legs are involved. Augmentation: Heart of Fire With the installation of a internal furnace, you are able to breath fire periodically. Prerequisite: Overlord, R.F.U, or Forged. Base attack +5 You may deal 2d8+ Con modifier fire damage in a 30 foot line. DC: Ref vs. 15+Con modifier. You may do this every 1d4 rounds. Augmentation: Glaus Cannon You have had a ranged weapon worked into one of your arms. Prerequisite: Overlord, R.F.U, or Forged. As a move action, you may change your arm into a ranged weapon that deals 1d8 electricity damage, with a range of 30 feet. You may enchant your arm in this state as a ranged weapon. While your arm is transformed, skill checks requiring at least two hands have their bonus halved. If you have no hands available, you can not use skill checks requiring you to use them. You can not hold things in that hand. You may take this feat as many times as you have arms. Augmentation: Armour Plating You have graphed armoured plates onto your body, increasing your armour. Prerequisite: Overlord, R.F.U, or Forged. Base attack +5. You gain a +3 natural armour bonus. Augmentation: Armour Plating, Advanced You have graphed more armoured plates onto your body, increasing your armour. Prerequisite: Overlord, R.F.U, or Forged. Augmentation: Armour Plating You gain a +6 natural armour bonus. Augmentation: Elemental Fists You have lined your fists with enchanted metals, giving you an added punch to your unarmed attacks. Prerequisite: Overlord, R.F.U, or Forged. Improved unarmed combat, Base Attack +5 Choose Two: Fire, Ice, Electricity, Acid, or Sonic. Your unarmed attacks deal an additional 1d6 damage of one of your chosen types. You must choose the damage type before the attack it rolled. Augmentation: Overlord’s Scythes Your arms have become deadly weapons, housing long vorpal blades. Prerequisite: Overlord, Character level 18 One of your arms can transform as a free action into a +5 vorpal long sword. You may choose this feat for each arm you have. Augmentation: Internal Extra Plainer Mecha Market Modum. You install a port that allows you to connect to the Archive of the Mecha Market, greatly increasing your knowledge. Prerequisite: '''R.F.U, Character level 18 You may take a 20 on all Int Skills, even in times of stress. '''Augmentation: '''BoJonian Perfection You have achieved the pinnacle of perfection. Construct and BoJonian. '''Prerequisite: Forged, Character level 18 You gain all abilities of the BoJonian race. You do not retroactively gain feats.